


Forest King

by lynndyre



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blind!Thranduil, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Bard comes before the Elvenking





	Forest King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



The Elvenking's eyes are white and clouded, as o'erspun as the forest itself in light-stealing webs. When he inclines his head, his crown moves as the tossing of great antlers. He stretches out his hand, and Bard comes forward, into the shrouding robes that drape them both now in tattered fall of mottled leaves. Thranduil smells not of man or woman, but of animal and starlight. 

Beneath his robes, Bard touches skin both smooth and knot-scarred; the marks of fire endure. Yet Thranduil's kiss is the dream at the depths of the living forest. 

Bard is called to the hunt.


End file.
